bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Battle Gear
Bakugan Battle Gear can attach to the back of most Gundalian Invaders Bakugan, though according to the rules they can also be played with any Bakugan, such as older Bakugan. Like a Bakugan Trap, a Battle Gear is played during battle. However, rather than changing Attributes, they give a small boost to G-Power, usually between 50 and 270 Gs. There is a line of Battle Gear known as Deluxe Battle Gear which light up and blink when placed on a Bakugan or Gate Card, and there is another line of Battle Gear called Bakugan Mobile Assault, that, unlike regular Battle Gear, have Attributes and Bakugan have to ride them. There are currently 39 different known Bakugan Battle Gear. Although they have the same main attribute colors of the normal Bakugan, their symbols are different from that of a normal Bakugan. These symbols mean Gold, Silver, and Copper (which replaces the term Bronze in the new rules). Exactly which is which can be told from the detailing the Bakugan has, as the highlights on the Gear will match the color indicated. These colors also correspond to the Gate Cards of the same colors. In the anime, all Battle Gear compatable Bakugan (Except Krakix) have to have some part of them moved in order for them to have the Battle Gear attached, while in the game, only some of them do. List of Battle Gear #JetKor #JetKor 2.0 #Explosix Gear #AirKor #Lansor #Battle Sabre #Battle Turbine #Rock Hammer #Vilantor Gear #Battle Crusher #Twin Destructor #Zukanator #Chompixx #Boomix #Swayther #Terrorcrest #Barias Gear #Destrakon Gear #Lashor #Vicer #Razoid #Gigarth #Spartablaster #Blasteroid #Nukix Gear #Beamblitzer #Axator Gear #Colossus Dragonoid #Riptor #Smashtor #Exokor #Helmgund #Terrix Gear #Jakalier #Impalaton #Raytheus #Hacket Gear #Axellor #Hurrix Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In the Anime, the characters press certain button combinations on their Gauntlet, the Battle Gear then assembles itself. Only one certain Battle Gear can be used on a Bakugan, as it is designed for its DNA signature. All the Battle Gear in the Anime have 100 Gs, except for Boomix. Boomix had 100 but was boosted offscreen to 200 Gs. In episode 41, The first Battle Gear, which is Spectra's Twin Destructor, is seen battling on Helios with Drago against Hydron and Zenoheld. In episode 43, Avatar Baron used Battle Crusher on Aranaut while battling Baron and Nemus. In episode 44, Helios challenges Drago to a "Final Battle" and uses Twin Destructor. While battling, Drago Bent the cannons. In episode 45, Keith created JetKor for Dan and Drago through use of Drago's DNA and the Phantom Data, the Phantom Data gave the Battle Gear Rock Hammer and Swayther to Coredem and Hawktor respectively. It is in this episode that we learn that Battle Gear are not supposed to be considered foriegn to a Bakugan's body. In episode 51, Helios uses Twin Destructor, Drago used JetKor to help with the battle on the Altenative. Also, Keith got a new Battle Gear. It was Zukanator because it is more powerful than Twin Destructor. In episode 52, in the video transmission that Professor Clay received from an unknown source, Dharak connecting to AirKor was displayed. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In the Anime The Characters press certain buttons on their BakuMeter, the Castle Knights use the diamond on their left arm on their uniforms, and Gundalians make them come out of their left hands. It is possible, that because, a Battle gear is in sync with the Bakugan and their DNA, that they can evolve with the Bakugan. In episode 1, Helix Dragonoid used JetKor, and Linehalt used Boomix. In episode 2, Helix Dragonoid used JetKor, Rubanoid used Destrakon Gear, and Phosphos used Terrorcrest. In episode 3, Aranaut used Battle Crusher and Helix Dragonoid used JetKor. In episode 4, Coredem used Rock Hammer. In episode 5, Helix Dragonoid used JetKor, Rubanoid used Destrakon Gear, and Contestir used Spartablaster. In episode 6, Aranaut used Battle Crusher, and Plitheon used Vilantor Gear. In episode 7, Linehalt used Boomix, and Akwimos used Gigarth. In episode 8, Avior used Lashor, Rubanoid used Destrakon Gear, Coredem used Rock Hammer, and Akwimos used Gigarth. In episode 9, Coredem used Rock Hammer and Helix Dragonoid used JetKor. In episode 10, Aranaut used Battle Crusher, Phosphos used Terrorcrest and Contestir used Spartablaster. In episode 11, Linehalt used Boomix, Plitheon used Vilantor Gear and some Fangoids appeared with an unknown Battle Gear. In episode 12, Rubanoid used Destrakon Gear, Helix Dragonoid used JetKor, and a Darkus Glotronoid used a Darkus Impalaton. In episode 13, Lumino Dragonoid used Explosix Gear, and Contestir used Spartablaster. In episode 14, Akwimos used Gigarth, Dharak became Dharak Colossus with Riptor, Smashtor, and Exokor, and Scaboids appeared with Twin Destructors. In episode 15, Colossus Dragonoid appeared in the opening, Avior used Lashor, Strikeflier used Battle Turbine, Coredem used Rock Hammer, and Akwimos used Gigarth. In episode 16, Aranaut used Battle Crusher, and Lythirus used Razoid. In episode 17, Lumino Dragonoid used Explosix Gear. In episode 18, Coredem used Rock Hammer and Plitheon used Vilantor Gear. In episode 19, Akwimos used Gigarth, Aranaut used Battle Crusher, Linehalt used Boomix, and Sabator used Chompixx. In episode 20, Hawktor used Swayther, Krakix used Vicer, Contestir used Spartablaster, and Lumino Dragonoid used Explosix Gear. In episode 21, Sabator used Chompixx, and Dharak used AirKor. In episode 22, a Subterra Glotronoid used a Darkus Impalaton, and Lumino Dragonoid used a Pyrus Raytheus. In episode 23, Lumino Dragonoid used a Pyrus Raytheus, then later used Explosix Gear, then later used a Pyrus Jakalier, then later used Explosix Gear again, Linehalt used Boomix, and Rubanoid used Destrakon Gear. In episode 24, Akwimos used Gigarth, Coredem used Rock Hammer, Lythirus used Razoid, Aranaut used Battle Crusher, Lumagrowl used Barias Gear, Dharak became Dharak Colossus, then later added AirKor, Linehalt used Boomix, and Lumino Dragonoid used Explosix Gear. In episode 25, Lumino Dragonoid used Explosix Gear, Colossus Dragonoid appeared, Akwimos used Gigarth, Hawktor used Swayther, Coredem used Rock Hammer, Aranaut used Battle Crusher, Linehalt used Boomix, Dharak became Dharak Colossus and used AirKor, Krakix used Vicer, Lythirus used Razoid, Strikeflier used Battle Turbine, and Lumagrowl used Barias Gear. In episode 26, Aranaut used Battle Crusher, Lumagrowl used Barias Gear in a flashback, Linehalt used Boomix, and Rubanoid used Destrakon Gear. In episode 27, Coredem used Rock Hammer, and Lumagrowl used Barias Gear. In episode 28, Lumino Dragonoid used Explosix Gear, and Hawktor used Swayther. In episode 29, Lumino Dragonoid used Explosix Gear and Jakalier Game Battle Gear come with a "Reference Card". These blue-backed cards aren't in any used or unused piles, but simply detail the Battle Gear's special abilities. While Battle Gear can be attached to a Bakugan of any attribute, each Reference Card gives the Battle Gear a special ability if it is attached to one of two particular attributes. Or, if the Battle Gear matches the color (e.g. Gold to a Gold Gate Card) of the gate, one can pick whichever ability from the card that they want, regardless of attribute. There are also special battle gear called Deluxe Battle Gear which light up and blink once put on a bakugan. A player can have any combination of two Battle Gear and/or Traps, meaning they can have one Trap and one Battle Gear, or simply two Battle Gears. In a big game you can have four Traps and/or four Battle Gear, or a combination of both. Like Traps, Battle Gear can go on any Bakugan. For example, they will be able to combine with any old Bakugan as though new, but are used by placing them next to the Bakugan that's incapable having Battle Gear placed on it. Trivia *Battle Gear have appeared in every episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders so far. *They were originally supposed to have normal Attributes, judging by images of prototype Twin Destructors. *All Aquos Brawlers in Bakugan Gundalian Invaders have Battle Gear with claw-like features. *All Pyrus Brawlers in Bakugan Gundalian Invaders had appeared many times in the Anime *Moonlit Monarus would be able to support Battle Gear but it's pegs are to close together. *All Battle Gear used in season 2 always used an ability with there name in it. Gallery Anime Bakugan Form File:Picture_8.png|Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor File:Picture_26.png|Aranaut and Battle Crusher Jetkorhelxbakuganform.png|Helix Dragonoid and JetKor File:Swinger1.png|Hawktor and Swayther File:Rockhammerbakuganform.jpg|Coredem and Rock Hammer File:Picture 12.png|Helios MK2 and Zukanator Screen shot 2010-10-05 at 2.08.00 AM.png|Dharak and AirKor File:BoomixandLinhalt.jpg|Linehalt and Boomix File:Destroken.jpg|Rubanoid and Destrakon File:phosphosterrorcrest.jpg|Phosphos and Terrorcrest File:sparta5agi.jpg|Contestir and Spartablaster File:Vilantor gear3.png|Plitheon and Vilantor Gear File:Gigarth_bakugan.png|Akwimos and Gigarth File:Avior_with_Lashor_(rumored)_in_Bakugan_form.png|Avior and Lashor File:Thisisnottwindestructor11.jpg|Fangoid and an unknown Battle Gear ind12.jpg|Glotronoid and Impalaton File:CROSSBUSTER13.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid and Explosix Gear File:Cd142.jpg|Dharak Colossus File:Scaboid???.png|Scaboid and the unknown Battle Gear Dragocollos.PNG|Colossus Dragonoid Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 12.12.48 PM.png|Strikeflier and Battle Turbine Screen shot 2010-09-06 at 10.30.19 PM.png|Lythirus and Razoid Screen shot 2010-09-26 at 5.58.34 PM.png|Sabator and Chompixx krakixvicer25.jpg|Krakix and Vicer File:Raytheus23.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid and Raytheus File:Luminojakalier23.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid and Jakalier Screen shot 2010-10-05 at 2.24.26 AM.png|Lumagrowl and Barias Gear File:Airkorcolossus24.jpg|Dharak Colossus and AirKor Ball Form File:Helios_mk2_twin_destructor.jpg|Helios MK2 & Twin Destructor File:Battle_chrasher(open).jpg|Aranaut & Battle Crusher helixjetkorballform.png|Helix Dragonoid & JetKor File:Swinger.png|Hawktor & Swayther File:Rockhammeropen.jpg|Coredem & Rock Hammer File:IMG000142.jpg|Helios MK2 & Zukanator Screen shot 2010-10-05 at 2.07.32 AM.png|Dharak & AirKor File:Linehalt_Boomix_Ball_Gear.jpg|Linehalt & Boomix Dstrrrknnnn.jpg|Rubanoid & Destrakon Gear Trrccccc.jpg|Phosphos & Terrorcrest Spartaballgi5a.jpg|Contestir & Spartablaster Plitheon Vilantor Gear.jpg|Plitheon & Vilantor Gear Gigarth ball.png|Akwimos & Gigarth Lashoravior.png|Avior & Lashor CROSSBUSTERGEARMODE14.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid & Explosix Gear Cd141.jpg|Dharak Colossus Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 10.48.59 AM.png|Strikeflier & Battle Turbine Screen shot 2010-09-06 at 10.28.10 PM.png|Lythirus & Razoid Sabator chompixx.png|Sabator & Chompixx Vicer open.PNG|Krakix & Vicer File:Raytheus023.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid & Raytheus File:Jakalier23.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid & Jakalier Screen shot 2010-10-05 at 2.23.27 AM.png|Lumagrowl & Barias Gear File:Airkorcollosus24.jpg|Dharak Colossus & AirKor Game File:!BkR_(hg!Wk~$(KGrHqMH-DMEs71t!jDkBLW60ESTDQ~~_12.jpg|Twin Destructor File:Newguntrap.jpg|Rock Hammer File:Dharak-weapon-pack.jpg|AirKor attached to Dharak File:Bakugan-weapons-pack-season-3-gundalian-closed.jpg|Vilantor Gear (closed) File:!BkPl3-QBmk~$(KGrHqEH-CcEs9!wB,c2BLWyjWUvZ!~~_12.jpg|JetKor attached to Lumagrowl File:!BoIgGGgBGk~$(KGrHqUH-D8EuFdG078nBLmUC!!KsQ~~ 3.jpg|Chompixx attached to Akwimos File:!BoIe2GgB2k~$(KGrHqMH-DEEuUwY0E21BLmT+gDcSQ~~ 3.jpg|Battle Sabre attached to Evil Twin Helix Dragonoid File:!BoIdkFwBGk~$(KGrHqMH-EMEuYT1Jf8bBLmT860CRw~~ 3.jpg|Boomix attached to Evil Twin Helix Dragonoid File:!BoIctGwBGk~$(KGrHqMH-CkEtsMgrfHYBLmT7NQ0gg~~ 3.jpg|Zukanator attached to Evil Twin Helix Dragonoid File:GUN PACK GREEN 2.jpg|Battle Turbine File:Screen shot 2010-04-27 at 9.54.34 PM.png|Battle Crusher (closed) Vicerrrr.jpg|Vicer rzdaquosx.jpg|Razoid lashoraquosx.jpg|Lashor gigarthaquosx.jpg|Gigarth spartablasteraquosx.jpg|Spartablaster swaytherswingeraquosx.jpg|Swayther File:Barias_Gear_Aranaut2.jpg|Barias Gear and Aranaut File:TerrorCrest.jpg|Terrorcrest File:Lansor_Open.jpg|Lansor File:!BviOmY!BWk~$(KGrHqEOKjkEwPT!sC!TBMFBngIWqQ~~_12.JPG|Deka Pyrus Linehalt equiped with Silver Destrakon Gear Photo on 2010-08-27 at 21.38.jpg|Dharak Colossus Symbols File:Goldyp.png|Gold Battle Gear Symbol File:Silvera.png|Silver Battle Gear Symbol File:Coppery.png|Copper Battle Gear Symbol Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Battle Gear